May Angels Lead You In
by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: When Kairi becomes Sora's Entry Fee for the Game, she ends up in an unfamiliar place. There she meets a teen that's as charming as he is deadly. He helps her find her way, and through it all, Kairi makes some life long friends. Kairi's adventure begins.


**May Angels Lead You In**

Kairi blinked her eyes open groggily. As she felt warmth from the sun sweep over her back, she realized she must have slept a long time again. It wasn't overly princess like, but it was what it was. Ever since Sora and Riku had left again, she found herself coming up with reason after reason to avoid the days. She hoped it wasn't as pathetic as the fairytale princess waiting for her prince to come and awaken her. But, then again, when had Kairi ever really accomplished anything on her own? The Princess of Heart ran a hand over her eyes, as they ajusted to the light. But what she saw between the spaces of her fingers made her bolt upright, and become instantly alert.

All around her was white. There were some strange strips of black every now and again, but there was no denying that white was the focal point. Naminé recoiled uneasily within she and Kairi's shared mind, as the Nobody had had awful experiences amongst white rooms. But instead of comforting her Other, Kairi found herself noticing that they were on streets quite similar to that of Traverse Town's. Stiffining for anything that might happen, Kairi tried desperately to hear Destiny Embrace's voice, but it was no use. She apparently wasn't meant to be a wielder.

Tying her longer hair up with a free strand, Kairi began to jog along the area she was in. It was rectangular, and if she payed attention, she could notice a clothes store, as well as a display case of pins at another shop. There was no one around that area, so Kairi began to head back towards the store she'd just passed. There was a slightly hidden alley, and Kairi thought she'd try her chances there, but a shock of light hair in her peripheral vision stopped her. Someone was behind her that hadn't been before. She turned to face him with Riku's name on her lips, but her mouth pressed into a frown when she got a good look at the person in front of her. No, he wasn't Riku, and she was stupid to think that. He was busy with his Mark of Mastery, after all. Like the time Axel had tried to kidnap her, she was on her own. She could only hope she'd find someone as nice as Hayner, Pence, and Olette to help her this time. And why not start with the only boy she'd seen?

He had curls of a color somewhat similar to Riku's but also reminiscent of Naminé's platinum hair. He had violet eyes much like hers, but there was something about them that made Kairi uneasy. Maybe because they looked far too knowledgable for someone his age. Kairi didn't doubt that this stranger had probably been through as much as Sora and Riku. He wore a pressed, button down shirt in the color of blue. And even his jeans reminded the mayor's daughter that he was undoubtedly wealthy. Breathing in a sigh, she was about to ask him where she was (and maybe ask if he knew how she'd gotten there), but he beat her to the punch. "Why, hello, Kairi." His voice was laden with a sweet, high-pictch, but it served to make Kairi's hair stand on end. There was something about his tone and calculating eyes that unnerved her.

"You know me?" The auburn haired girl asked this shocked, but also distractedly. How was it that this boy seemed to scare her, but also remind her of someone important? Maybe someone like a Keyblade weilder or Princess of Heart like herself. But even though her and her fellow Princesses couldn't be evil, it turned out Keyblade weilders could be. Xehanort was proof enough of this. Well, if her Keyblade wouldn't come to her aid, she'd have to pray her powers of Light would if needed.

The boy smiled devilishly, and Kairi shrunk back as much as Naminé had now. She was very close to the alley. If she needed to, she was sure she'd be able to ru- "No, I don't know you, but I shouldn't be surprised that you're Sora's Entry Fee. All of the multiverse knows of your bond, so I should have been prepared for this."

Kairi crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously. Despite the negative vibes she was getting from this character, he hadn't attacked her yet. And there didn't seem to be anyone else around if the silence was anything to go by. Closing her eyes, she listened to what her heart was telling her. And with a real grin spreading across her face, she moved closer to the mysterious figure. She'd learned long ago that a smile could get one through the toughest of situations. Who was she to doubt that notion now? Her hair fell back down, as she jostled the one strand that had been holding it back, but she ignored it, as she stuck out a hand for her new acquaintance to meet. "My name's Kairi. Nice to meet you. But I guess you already know that."

The boy smiled (a real smile it seemed) at Kairi's mistake. He didn't leave Kairi's hand hanging, but he did something she didn't expect. "My name is Yoshiya Kiryu, but you can call me Joshua," he said with his lips against the back of her hand. When he finished his sentence, he placed a soft kiss on her hand, and Kairi blushed beet red.

She tore her hand away without thinking, and smiled apologetically when he looked offended. "Please tell me you didn't do that because you know I'm a Princess."

Joshua giggled at Kairi's question. And it at once made her heart soar, as it seemed so pure and genuine, but she still found she was a bit uncomftorable around him. The laugh was as pleasent as it was nerve wracking. "I know quite a lot about you. Missing princess of Hollow Bastion (once Radiant Garden), as well as one of the seven Princesses of Heart. Aqua's successor. One from the destined trio of the sky, land, and sea. Sora's significant other."

Once again, her cheeks heated up at the last part, and Joshua giggled again. She covered her cheeks automatically, as she looked anywhere, but at the knowing look on Joshua's face. "Sora and I, I mean- Well, I was left behind, so-"

Joshua cut the Princess off, as he raised one hand up palm forward. He looked annoyed. Kairi was at once shocked at how fast his tempraments could change. She wondered which was the real Joshua. What was he feeling now? _I don't like this guy_, Naminé thought warily. Kairi, mentally, rolled her eyes at her Nobody, but she couldn't deny that she was intimidated by him, too. However, she didn't think he'd hurt her. If he'd wanted to, he'd had ample time already. "I think having Naminé return to you has undermined your confidence, Kairi. The frail, easily used girl obviously doesn't know how to stand up for herself. You used to, but it seems you let the boys walk all over you now.

"What? How dare you? What do you know about Naminé? She's been through so much, and it's really not knd to-" Joshua cut Kairi off again, but not in a way she expected. He kissed her! So shocked was she that a random stranger was kissing her, that she didn't pull away because she was so startled. He pulled away with a satisified look on his face, and Kairi wanted to hit him. Of course, she knew she never would. As much as he'd insulted Nami, he was wrong. Kairi was just as docile. She didn't have it in her to hurt people, and she really hated that about herself. It was no wonder that Sora and Riku thought of her as a liability.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry, Kairi. It looks like your problem goes a lot further than I was afraid of. I guess it's understandable you can't go against your Princess of Heart nature, but let's try and tear down a few walls, shall we? First off, let's keep Naminé out of the equation for now. We don't need her doubt mixing with yours to make it worse." Amazingly, as soon as the bizarre words had left his mouth, Kairi's connection with Naminé seemed to disappear. She glared with gusto at the boy beside her, but he ignored her as he grabbed onto her arm, and teleported with her somewhere. In a flash of light, they were in another white place, but there seemed to be Nobodies present! Kairi recoiled from them at once. "Let's see more of the 'Xion' side of you. That is how Sora saw you, after all. If we can make you that strong, I'm sure that he'll be taking you with him in no time."

Kairi wasn't really giving Joshua any attention, as she dodged the white Nobodies' attacks, and tried in vain to summon her Keyblade. She could get a white beam to appear in her hands, but the legendary weapon itself seemed to be far from coming. Joshua sighed, as he watched her. She'd never learn anything if she didn't do it herself, but since it was partly his fault she was here in the first place, the Composer conceded to give her some help. "These are special monsters called 'Noise', Kairi. Here your imagination serves as more powerful than anything else. If you're having trouble summoning your Keyblade, just imagine yourself doing it. With someone with as strong a heart as yours, it shouldn't be hard."

And though she didn't dignify that with an answer, after three more failed attempts, Kairi got Destiny's Embrace to come to her. Joshua had been careful when he summoned the Noise. And after she'd defeated a few rabbit Noise, in an array of static, they were returned to the UG dimension. And though Kairi still seemed angry at Joshua for stealng her first kiss, there was a real smile crossing her face, as she purposefully looked at the Molco store. "Well," Joshua said approvingly. "I think that performance deserves an award. Though you weren't meant to be part of Sora's examination, that shouldn't have stopped Yen Sid from giving you a new wardrobe."

Kairi gasped as light swirled around her and pulled at her hair and clothes. When she looked down at herself, she saw that she was wearing the black tanktop she used to wear under her white one, a pink skirt, more ballet shoes, her old bracelets, armbands, and choker, her belt and pouch, a hood (but with zippers on it), and her trademark necklace. Joshua seemed pleased, but Kairi fought the urge to squeal over how cute it all looked! Somehow, she looked more punk princess than anything. If she was going to fight with the boys, she assumed that that would be for the best. Fighting with the boys! Could she really? "This is a mix of my favorite outfit from when I was fourteen, and my favorite one from when I was fifteen."

"As well as a few ajustments added. It's not fair that Yen Sid left you out of the old meets new trend, so to even the odds, I gave these clothes powers for you. The new boys' clothes don't have any." Joshua sounded bored now, and he was checking his phone. Kairi wondered what could be more interesting then a random girl appearing from nowhere, but she kept that thought to herself. However, as soon as she thought it, Joshua grinned at her cheekily, as if he'd heard the unspoken thought. "Kairi, dear, let's hit up Ramen Don. I'm sure you're hungrier than I am. And I think I owe you some answers."

Before Kairi could object, Joshua was leading her away by her arm. She was miffed at his treatment, as it was no better than how her boys treated her (and Josh seemed to want to make her more free to do what she wanted), but she couldn't deny she was enjoying this stranger's company. It was the most alive she'd felt ever since Sora left. She didn't even feel all that guilty about Joshua kissing her. It wasn't like she meant as much to Sora as Yuffie, Aerith, or Tifa. Yep, the Princess was definitely enjoying this new change of pace. And she was momentarily glad that Naminé wasn't there to try and set her straight.

...

Kairi poked at her curry absentmindedly. She hadn't eaten much, but she blamed it on the eyes staring at her so intently. They were almost like looking into a mirror and a funhouse one at the same time. Kairi blew some hair out of her face. It turned out, Joshua had also shortened her hair somewhat. It went down the length of her neck, but was slightly shorter than her shoulders. The funny thing was that the length made her hair want to go all dissheveled, and spike some like Sora's. The Princess chewed on her lip uncomftorably, as she remembered what Josh had said about Kairi being Sora's significant other. So why...

"You're still upset that I kissed you." It wasn't a question, and as Kairi finally regarded Joshua again, she had to wonder if the boy ever asked anything. The way he was flipping his hair arrogantly now seemed to show he usually knew a great deal. The way Joshua's eyes racked over Kairi made her feel very naked, and she was more than a little disturbed when he reached across the table and grabbed her hand. She pulled away instantly, but she had to wonder if that was a good choice when Joshua glared at her like an angry Grizzly bear. Sadly, Kairi doubted her chances against Joshua should he attack. It was probably best to let the "teen" think he was getting what he wanted.

Joshua relaxed the same moment Kairi did, but it might have been because his dish had finally arrived. He'd ordered something much more complex than she had. The redhead was prepared to hand her munny over to the chef, but Joshua paid for her instead. She was about to tell him off, but he was simply laughing again with a hand raised. "We use yen here, dear. I have all the money in the world, but if you must, I suppose you can give _me_ the munny." Kairi made a show of zipping up her bag. She was _not_ giving him any money. Not after the way he'd been treating her. Joshua seemed to read this, and his face settled into the first honest look she'd seen from him. Reluctantly he said, "You must forgive me. I've just always wanted to test my luck with one of the Princesses of Heart. And a said Princess, who is also the love interest of the chosen one, walking into my city was too tempting to resist."

"You don't seem sorry," Kairi told him coldly. Perhaps too coldly. Though she'd been okay with the kiss at first, she'd ended up feeling rather guilty, angry, and betrayed as they walked to the restraunt they were in now. Maybe it was mostly that she was still upset over Sora. After all, Joshua was being plenty kind to her. And at least he'd apologized. She was about to apologize herself, but Joshua spoke before her.

"I'm really not. I was testing you, after all. You pass, but I won't tell you why." Joshua leaned across the table, and stared at Kairi in a way that made her think he _did _want her to ask.

She would have, but she didn't think she really wanted to know. Instead, she sipped on her coke, as she tried to figure out a way to change subject. She found her answer when the brain freeze from the ice had begun to recede. "You promised me answers," the girl said delicately. She needed to know, but she knew with Joshua that anything could set him off. She didn't want him to leave her before she figured out what the heck was going on.

Of course, the Composer was not an idiot. He knew Kairi was trying to butter him up. Honestly, it was quite overkill from a Princess who was nice naturally. If it had been Neku, Raimu, or Beat, Joshua would have acted worse than usual to annoy them, but since Kairi had been having a _really_ bad time lately, he restrained himself. "I won't break my promise. I'm just waiting on another favorite redhead. I have to tell you, your type of story is getting really old. You should do something about that."

Before Kairi could question what Joshua meant, another girl seemed to appear in front of her very eyes. After everything Kairi had seen the last three years, it shouldn't have surprised her. But the way the girl was raging when she was firmly in place made it seem wrong, somehow. She had hair that was a shade close to red and pink. The girl's hair was also quite a deal longer than Kairi's, and curled at the end. Her eyes were a red-brown, and though her outfit was cute enough... Kairi didn't think she'd ever be brave enough to wear something similar. Her magenta shirt showed much of her stomach, and her green skirt was rather short. Kairi really loved the girl's hat though. She thought she'd see if Selphie had a similar one when she returned to Destiny Islands.

"You _asshole_, Joshua!" The girl shrieked when she took in Joshua's smirking form. "All that about not putting us in the Game again was a complete lie! And why did you bring me back? Neku needs me! He's in an unknown place, and-"

"Sit, Shiki." There was a threat that undertoned Joshua's voice, and though the girl was furious, she wasn't passed seeing reason.

Shiki slumped in the chair beside Kairi reluctantly, and sighed dramatically. After taking a few, deep calming breaths, Shiki turned to Kairi. "Who's this?" She asked, as she gestured to the darker haired girl. She had a bit of awe in her eyes that Kairi didn't understand. But, then again, what did Kairi know at all now?

Joshua really seemed to be enjoying himself when he smiled at Shiki, and said, "This here girl is part of the reason our dear Neku's in the Game again."

If Joshua expected a big reaction to his words, he would have been disappointed. Though Kairi did shrink down uncomftorably under the words and scrutiny, Shiki didn't believe her friend for a moment. In fact, she seemed more upset that Josh was counting Neku as his own. Shiki regarded Kairi again. "Is he involving you in his plots now, too? Honestly, Josh. If you think I'm going to kill her or something, you-"

"That's not a fight you would win. Even untrained she's a powerful Light user and wielder. I also have it on good word that destiny would do anything to keep her alive. I must say your faith in me is truly inspiring, Shiki."

Shiki still seemed doubtful, but if nothing else, she seemed to have calmed down. Kairi was more than thankful. While it was true she was already taking a liking to this girl, she didn't think Joshua would explain with Shiki constantly interrupting him. Putting as much Light into the action, as she did when she pulled Sora out of his Heartless form, Kairi smiled. "Please tell me what's going on," she pleaded.

Shiki beamed at this. She, too turned her attention to Joshua again. "Yeah. Pleeeeease explain, Joshua."

Joshua seemed to want to complain about how Shiki had drawn out the word, but he must have thought better of it. Instead, he leaned closer to both girls (who strongly held their ground), and waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, very well. I suppose there's no harm in it. After all, this awful idea wasn't my own. It was the HG's."

"HG?" Shiki exclaimed, as she threw her hands about in a panic. Joshua giggled at her reaction, but he seemed more interested in Kairi's. Kairi was pondering. She wasn't sure she knew what it meant, but somehow the term seemed familiar. Maybe it was one of her forgotten memories? Or maybe it had to do with her standing with the Light. Did that entitle her to know certain things? "You're right, Kairi. It stands for High Ground. Or, rather, it's the Angels. This here is the Underground of Shibuya."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Kairi asked warily. She still didn't trust Joshua, but it was ironic that Destiny's Embrace was responding to her uneasiness. It was urging her to summon it, but that probably wouldn't have happened if Josh hadn't helped her wield it better.

Feeling a grattitude to him, Kairi didn't act defensively (with a weapon or in posture), but Shiki still seemed to have read her easily. The lighter haired girl laughed slightly, but there was a bitter edge to it. An edge Kairi would soon understand perfectly. "Joshua here has the annoying ability to read minds. He says he doesn't do it all the time, but I have to wonder."

"You complain, dears. But it can be helpful. Like how it allowed me to find a confused, lost girl. And how it lets me know exactly what to explain. Shall I begin then?" Kairi pushed back her irritated, and annoyed thoughts (that Joshua could/had been _reading _her thoughts), and nodded eagerly. Shiki looked on with bated breath. Joshua used his phone to summon Shiki a drink (which she rebelled against and didn't touch), but then he began. "Basically, Kairi, you should know that I'm the Composer of Shibuya. I watch over this area's Limbo, and if one proves themselves in the seven days after their death, I'll grant them life again. Sora's in a sort of Limbo world now, so he's being forced to play the Game. My favorite Player, who also represents me, was chosen to play alongside him. And you're here because you cover the cost of his Entance into the Game, since he values you most. He cares about you more than you know."

Kairi blushed madly at the last part, and what Joshua was implying. She meant to hide behind the curtain of her hair, but couldn't since it was still misbehaving. Shiki patted her hand for more than one reason. "Don't worry. I know Neku and this Sora will win. Then everything will be fine, and you'll both be free again. Though I'd like to know why _I'm_ here, Joshua."

Joshua somehow had the ability to look at Shiki approvingly, but grin at her like the cat that got the canary simutaneously. "The reason you know he'll win is the very reason you can't help. If you remember, Neku was banned from ever playing again. For that, and to protect the world order, the HG decided to pretty much make it a rehashing of his other Games. That way we wouldn't be breaking our own rules. His memory's been wiped again. Like I said, that also has to do with the world order and not letting Neku know the HG has broken their own rules. And accordingly, you had to give up your first Entry Fee again. You were supposed to be his first Partner again. But when they realized you'd tell him everything, they had to take you out."

"Well, of course I would have!" Shiki interrupted heatedly. "Neku's my Partner. And I swear I can still feel his heartbeat with mine. Josh, you run the Game. Though Mr. Hanekoma told us to, the idea to trust our Partner must have come from you. You told us to share our lives with each other. And I wouldn't betray that. Not after everything."

Shiki looked as though Joshua was shooting daggers at her. She sat down in the chair she'd just vacated cautiously. She had good reason. He looked positively ticked at the interruption, as he tapped his fingers on the table like a pacing lion. Kairi thought it best to fix things before they got too bad. She still had questions, after all. "Was there more Joshua?"

To Kairi, at least, Joshua was acting pleasent still. He smiled at her, but still seemed irritated. "There was, in fact. For you, I will explain the rest." Joshua returned his gaze to Shiki reluctantly. "Traverse Town's Composer probably would have just wiped your memory if they hadn't already taken an Entry Fee from you, Shiki. Like I said, this wasn't set up very well, and until next Game, you two ladies are stuck here with me."

Kairi exclaimed, "But why aren't I with Traverse Town's Composer," the same moment Shiki gasped, "Will Neku really have to pay the Game three times again?"

Joshua smirked at both girls in equal turns. And Kairi and Shiki glanced at each other and laughed embarassedly. "I think I should answer our guest's query first. Don't you, Shiki? I imagine you're here as a balance, Kairi. My proxy is in Traverse Town because of Sora. But since you got put in the UG through Sora, they evened it out by giving me you. And Shiki, it all really depends on whether or not Neku'll play the Game that many times. Though if he does, I imagine you'll be his Entry Fee and comatose for those two Games again. Sorry. But I imagine Neku's memories of Sora will be erased, and he'll just remember the time you were his first Partner."

At Shiki's reaction to being Neku's Entry Fee (again, apparently), Kairi didn't know whether to be shocked, glad that she wasn't the only "siginificant other", or to poke fun at her new friend. Instead, she settled on sympathy. "Being kidnapped and comatose. I know the feeling."

The Composer perked up at Kairi's words. It was clear he knew way too much about her story for comfort. It was for this reason (though the Princess of Heart was merely joking) that she said, "Sorry, Josh. I don't know if I want to be stuck here with you. Shiki, yes. You, no."

Without missing a beat, Shiki turned to Kairi and looked equally apalled and amused. "Did he kiss you, too? Honestly, Joshua. First me, then Rhyme, now Kairi? At least you have feelings for Rhyme, but if you ever kiss Eri it's all over."

Joshua's face was angry and challenging at the same time. On one hand, he knew the girl's words didn't hold any weight. But he was also very unhappy about one thing. He dared them to prove it, as he blinked at them with a false innocence. "How do you know I won't kiss Neku next, Shiki?" he asked haughtily. And then, agitatedly, he said, "And I don't have feelings for Rhyme."

Except that it was written all over his face that he did. Shiki ignored the first part, and exchanged a look and laugh with Kairi. They both said, "Liar." It was a relief to make assumptions about his love life, when he hadn't at all hidden his ideas about Kairi's and Shiki's.

Joshua did not deem that worthy of a response. Instead, he put a hand under his chin and looked at his phone nonchalantly. Though it sounded like he mumbled something about, "Should have known not to play with a Princess of Heart. They can't lie." The girls, for the moment, ignored the steamed God like creature. "We should go shopping, Kairi!" Shiki exclaimed excitedly, as she clapped her hands together.

"Definitely," Kairi agreed whole-heartedly, as she nodded her head.

Joshua giggled again, and both girls returned their attention to him. "I get dibs on any pink or rainbow clothes you find. Or maybe I'll give them to Rhyme."

"Fine," Shiki said distractedly whilst focusing on Kairi. "Just as long as I get the light colors for my hair. I'm thinking about changing i-"

"Isn't your hair already light?" Kairi argued in good fun. Though Kairi strongly believed that Shiki could pull off any look, it was hard to imagine a girl with anything lighter or brighter than Shiki's pink.

Shiki's lips formed into a perfect "o" before the answer dawned on her. Then she had to laugh. "Oh! This isn't how I normally look. My real appearance was my Entrance Fee. I've always wanted red hair, but I have to say I love your almost red-black locks, Kairi."

"Hate to ruin this love fest, but Sora's Game should be ending very soon now. You're free to go, Kairi." Though Joshua looked excited about what might happen next, the auburn haired girl could see he was actually sad to see her go.

It wasn't the first time, of course. People were usually drawn to her Light. But as she looked at Joshua and Shiki, she knew she had actually made some real, true friends. She would miss them, and she was so glad to have met them. As Kairi stood up, and Joshua walked over and put a hand on her back to guide her, Shiki also rose to her feet. She held onto Kairi's hands and looked at her imploringly. "We'll meet again, right?"

"Of course," Kairi agreed when she threw caution to the wind and hugged Shiki. In the motion, a stuffed cat fell to the floor. Looking at it, Kairi sensed that it would be very important in seeing Shiki later on. As Shiki picked her toy up, Kairi hugged a startled Joshua. "Thank you," she told him.

Though he pushed her away instantly, Kairi had noted he'd patted her back first. Stepping away from her, and closer to Shiki, Joshua began using his Composer powers. Kairi was hefted into the air, as Light swirled around her. It wasn't unlike how Shiki had appeared at Ramen Don earlier in the day. Consciousness was starting to leave her, but she aimed to hear Joshua's last words to her before she passed out completely. "I'm going to do you a favor, Kairi." Once again, he seemed devilish and sincere all together. "I'm going to jumpstart your destiny. The multiverse needs you. There are things only you can do. You'll be in the Realm of Sleep with Sora and Riku. Take the Mark of Mastery. I think you'll be surprised at all you can do. See you later, dear."

Kairi smiled and waved at Josh and Shiki (who were doing the same) for as long as she could. But then the Light was too intense, and she couldn't see anything. She could barely hold onto wakefulness. When she resurfaced, she would find Sora and Riku. Her adventure would begin, and she knew it would allow her to see Joshua and Shiki soon.

**Author's Note: If I worked for Square-Enix, I would so have this happen. It makes perfect sense! Seriously. Kairi should be Sora's Entry Fee. Then she can be in the game and finally have her own adventure. And it'd make sense if she met Joshua and Shiki. Especially Shiki, since Nomura pretty much confirmed her in 3D by saying, "Neku and Shiki got seperated."**

**I had so much fun writing this, but so no one's disappointed, I will say this is only a one-shot.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, sorry for any typos. Without Microsoft Word, and a laptop that shuts off randomly now, it's hard to edit my stories. So I apologize for my mistakes.**


End file.
